Estrellados
by Zeichi
Summary: Juvia es una chica común y corriente en la preparatoria Fairy, esta confundida ya que su ex novio ha regresado y ademas es famoso y el solo quiere tener otra oportunidad para estar con ella.
1. Chapter 1

"Soy solo yo o te conozco" 1/? (1/2)

-Es hora Juvia baja-

-Ya voy Gajeel, no me apresures-

Lunes, otro día mas de preparatoria pero no un día común y corriente, ese día era "el día" ¿Pero de qué?

-No puedo creerlo mujer tardaste demasiado, que estabas haciendo-

-Yo solo arreglaba mis diálogos para el programa de hoy, sabes que es importante para Levy-

-Sé que es importante para ella, pero no tenías por qué tardar tanto, llegaremos tarde, además no sé por qué tanto alboroto por un chico-

-Según las chicas no es solo un chico, es "el chico soñado" y como sabían que a él lo transferían de escuela, nos hicieron la petición de entrevistarlo-

-Es algo que a mí no me importa, solo camina-

Gajeel tomo la mochila de Juvia y corrió lo más rápido que pudo, ella haciendo pucheros se apresuró a tratar de alcanzarlo, además tenían matemáticas a primera hora, y Gildarts no toleraba retrasos.

Sonó la campana para el primer receso; Juvia y Levy se dirigían a la biblioteca para hacer algunos ajustes a las preguntas que harían a ese chico que ellas no conocían en absoluto.

-Oye Juvia- la chica mencionada volteo a verla.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Me preguntaba si sabes algo acerca de este chico, yo jamás lo he visto o escuchado de el-

Juvia se levantó de la silla en donde se encontraba, se dirigió a una máquina de bebidas y saco un pequeño jugo de uva, que por cierto ese era su favorito.

-Pues yo tampoco he oído del chico, pero creo que no es necesario saber algo sobre él, de cualquier forma lo entrevistaremos-

-emm… supongo que tienes razón-

-Debemos irnos... por cierto ¿sabías que hoy teníamos examen?-

Levy abrió bien grandes los ojos y volteo a ver a juvia que estaba muy tranquila bebiendo su juguito.

-¿Estas bromeando cierto?-

-No, no-. Movió el dedo en forma de negación –No me digas que en verdad lo olvidaste-

-Lo olvide por completo-

- Y porque seguimos aquí, ¡Corre!-

Las chicas salieron corriendo de la biblioteca, pero por las prisas olvidaron algo de mucha importancia para ellas.

-¿Qué es esto?... No puedo creerlo siempre es lo mismo, hay botes por todos lados y no pueden tirar su basura, estas chicas- sonó una voz femenina y claramente enojada.


	2. Chapter 2

Holaa! Apenas empiezo, No me maten si algo no les gusto mi mente esta algo loca :S espero les guste.

"¿Soy solo yo o te conosco?" 1/? (2/2)

-Chicas! ¿como les fue en su examen?- pregunto una chica rubia, ojos cafes, con un escultural cuerpo de nombre lucy heartfilia.

-Por alguna razón pienso que este fue el examen más fácil que hemos hecho-  
>hablo la chica peliroja.<p>

-Erza, para ti es facil decirlo siempre estas estudiando deberias dejar de presionarte tanto, dañaras tu salud-

-De que hablas juvia, para mi no es ninguna presión estudiar, siento que eso es para lo que vine a este mundo.- de forma dramatica alzaba sus manos hacia arriba los volvio a bajar y se secaba las lagrimas imaginarias que habian salido de sus ojos.

-Creo que necesitare asesorias para esta materia, no se me quedo nada-

-Tranquila levy, deja me encargue de esto yo soy muy buena cuando se trata del estudio y el teatro-

-Yei, gracias Erza- la chica abrazo a la peliroja como si estuviera abrazando a un oso de peluche.

-Lamento arruinar su momento dramático pero tenemos que irnos, llegaremos tarde a la entrevista-  
>(juvia agarro a levy del brazo, y la jalo para que ella reaccionara)<p>

-Juvi .. dame las preguntas, debo hacerle algunos ajustes de ultimo minuto-

-claro espera un minuto- La peliazul buscaba la carpeta en su mochila y al ver no que la encontraba empezo a voltear a todos lados buscando esa carpeta color azul que contenia las preguntas de la entrevista, tal ves para otros no sean importantes pero para esas dos chicas significaba su calificación final y su salida de la preparatoria.

-Levy tenemos un problema...-

-¿Que sucede?-

-Creo que dejaste la carpeta en la biblioteca-

- ¿De que estas hablando? Yo te habia dicho que tu te la llevaras-

- ¿Enserio?-

Levy cruzo sus brazos, la miro levantando una ceja y en tono de regaño le dijo...  
>-Sabes muy bien que Porlyusica es una adicta a la limpieza y cualquier papel o alguna "cosa" ¡insignificante! va a parar a la BASURA-<p>

-Tranquilizate levy, mira ire por las hojas, te comprare un jugo, haremos la entrevista y te invitare una rebanada de pastel, ¿esta bien?

-Uy pastel, cuenten conmigo-

-Si Erza se apunta entonces yo tambien. -Bien... Lucy, Erza, nos vemos a las 1 en las bancas del patio de la entrada, juvia ve por nuestras hojas, yo ire por la grabadora y la camara te veo en el auditorio-

Todas la chicas asintieron, y siguieron las indicaciones que levy les habia dado, nadie la tomaba enserio cuando ordenaba cosas, pero cuando estaba seria por alguna razón todo salia como ella lo planeaba.

Juvia iba corriendo a la velocidad que sus pies se lo permitian, nadie estaba en la escuela, ya que avisaron de ultimo minuto que habria una reunion de maestros, asi que ella corria a toda velocidad pero al doblar en uno de los pasillos salio corriendo un chico tan apresurado como ella que no alcanzaron a detenerse y chocaron quedando juvia encima del chico en una posición incomoda, cualquiera que los viera pesaria mal...

~Unos Minutos Antes~

-Tu cerebro de carbón , te dije que tomaras la calle, no la carretera principal, aqui daremos toda la vuelta y sera una perdida de tiempo-

- Haber striper, si no quieres ir por donde yo quiero porque no manejas tu-

El chico acomodandose la corbata contesto:  
>-Natsu ya te lo dije miles de veces me quitaron mi licencia y no he ido a recojerla ¡¿podrias recordarlo?! no quiero repetirtelo otra ves-<p>

-Ese no es mi problema, asi que dejame ir por donde yo quiera, no porque seas el "niño bonito" debo tratarte bien-

-Escuchame yo...-

-Mira ya llegamos se te hace tarde, bajate del auto y no vuelvas hasta que te disculpes-

-Como sea regreso en media hora-

-Claro aqui te espero- El chico bajo del auto, se acomodo su camisa, se puso su saco y corrio hacia la entrada, pregunto donde se encontraba el auditorio y corrio otra ves tratando de llegar a tiempo, eran las 12:28 de la tarde, tenia que estar ahi a las doce y media, el no era de esos chicos que llegaban con retrasos siempre procuraba ser puntual.

-Rayos no puedo creerlo, hubiera pagado un taxi en vez de pedir ayuda a ese idiota-

~Volvemos a donde estabamos~

-Disculpeme, estoy muy apenada no vi por donde iba, pense que no había nadie en los pasillos y...- Fue interrumpida por la voz grave y masculina del chico que decia...  
>-¡¿Juvia?!-<p>

Miraba sorprendida al que estaba enfrente de ella no lo podia creer, jamas se imagino que veria de nuevo a ese chico.

- ¿Gray..?


	3. Chapter 3

"¿Salimos?" 2/? (1/2)  
>-Pense que no te volveria a ver-<p>

-¿Que haces aqui?-

-Tambien me alegro de verte, Juvia-

-Perdón, de verdad lo siento ahora no puedo hablar tengo algunas cosas que hacer-  
>-Bien entonces que te parece si hablamos más tarde-<p>

-Si claro-

El se levanto sacudiendose el pantalon, se dirigio por donde le habian indicado pensando en el reencuentro milagroso.  
>Ella salio corriedo en dirección opuesta hacia la biblioteca pensando en como era posible que lo volviera a ver, tenia la intencion de alejarse de el y jamas volver a verlo pero como arte de magia aparecio cuando estaba pensando en el.<p>

Se escucharon pasos apresurados que venian del pasillo, la pequeña peliazul acomodaba los sillones y la mesa de centro para la entrevista.

-Disculpa, ¿tu eres Levy?-

-Si soy yo, y ¿tu eres?-

-Gray Fullbuster vine para la entrevista que solicitaste a mi agente-

-Aa pense que solo me habia dicho que si para que dejara de insistir-

-Siendo sinceros el ya estaba arto, asi que acepto solo por eso-

-Al menos ya estas aqui gracias por...-

-¡Levy!- La peliazul gritaba el nombre de ella para avisar que ya habia llegado, se veia con mucha prisa pues ya era tarde casi era la una de la tarde y su agente (natsu) solo habia programado una hora para la entrevista pues tenia otras actividades que hacer.

-No sabes cuando no interrumpir ¿cierto juvia?, estaba agradeciendole por haber venido-

-Valla no sabia que eras tu ese "niño bonito" al que todas aman-

-¿Niño bonito? jaja a que viene eso-

Mientras ellos discutian levy solo esperaba pacientemente a que terminaran, pero se desespero y decidio acabar con esa pelea.

-Disculpen si los interrumpo pero tenemos que terminar la entrevista, es muy importante para mi-

-Si lo siento, esta señorita no deja de insultarme, creo que deberia irse para terminar lo mas pronto posible-

-Si eso es lo que piensas esta bien me voy- Se dio la media vuelta y estaba a puntos de irse pero una mano la detuvo.

-Estoy bromeando juvia, quedate-

Gray la observava con esos ojos encantadores de perrito triste.

-No me veas de esa forma, me pones nerviosa- Volteaba hacia otro lado para no verlo, era inevitable el buscaba su rostro para seguir con su jueguito de miradas.

-Escucha levy no necesitamos a Gray... digo a Fullbuster para la entrevista yo puedo contestar todas esas preguntas-

-Claro que no puedes, ya no puedes contestarlas-

-Eso es lo que crees, terminemos con esto de una vez-

Levy ya cansada del alboroto de juvia, se preparo para entrevistar al chico. -Esta bien juvia, bueno estas preguntas no las hacemos nosotras dos si no que son de tus fans, empezemos-

¿Cual es tu color favorito?-

-Es el...-

-Azul-

-Correcto juvia-

Al parecer esto se volvera un juego de preguntas y respuestas, esperemos que juvia no falle ninguna de ellas.  
>-Esta bien, mm siguiente pregunta ¿Cuantas novias haz tenido? -<p>

-Me sorprende la clase de preguntas que pueden llegar a hacerme... bueno solo he tenido una novia y se llamo Juvia Loxar ella tenia 15 años y yo 16-

-¿Es enserio? No haz tenido ninguna otra novia-

-No, solo fuiste tu y nadie más-

Juvia lo miraba con sorpresa no le creia que no haya tenido novia durante todo el tiempo que no se han visto, y quien no habria de querer un chico famoso y sexy como novio.

-¿Como fue que te hiciste actor?-

-Fue en la secundaria, una obra de teatro que presentabamos en la escuela, al terminar se acerco a mi un señor de mediana edad, se presento y me dijo que era un joven prodigio en la actuación, la verdad yo no queria ser parte de su equipo pero cierta señorita..- volteo mirando a juvia, que estaba bastante seria y callada. -insistió en que aceptara, que era una oportunidad única, fue por ella que estoy donde estoy ahora-

-Aww eso fue tan lindo, ¿no lo crees juvia?-

-Claro...- Juvia seguia callada evitando la mirada de su amiga y del chico que alguna vez amo.


	4. Chapter 4

"¿Salimos?" 2/? (2/2)  
>-Se acabo! eso es todo ya puedes irte-<br>Grito la chica peliazul de piel de porcelana.

-Oye Juvia que rayos te pasa esta no eres tu- dijo levy.

-Esta bien, ya tenia que irme-

El chico se levanto, paso su mano por su pelo de una forma muy sensual cerrando los ojos, siendo observado por las dos chicas que tuvieron diferentes reacciones ante esta escenificación del pelinegro, Levy sonriendo de forma forzada y Juvia... bueno ella sonrojada y haciendo pucheros como una niña pequeña.

Mientras que Gray estaba en su entrevista, el pelirosa casi se queda calvo de tanto jalar sus cabellos por el estres que tenia.

-No puedo creerlo, ya se paso de la hora que acordamos, deberia cobrarle más por hacerme esperar-  
>A lo lejos, pero no tan lejos venian dos señoritas, una peliroja y la otra rubia Natsu al ver a la chica rubia salio del carro para dirigirse a donde estaba ella.<br>-Lucy!-  
>La mensionada volteo al reconocer la voz masculina que gritaba su nombre.<br>-¡¿Natsu?! ¿Que haces aqui? crei que acompañarias a Gray a una entrevista-

-Y eso hago solo que ya se tardo más de lo que esperaba-

-¿En donde me dijiste que era la entrevista?-

-En la preparatoria Fairy-

La chica se sintio apenada por recordar que no puso demaciada atención cuando Natsu le habia dicho por teléfono donde seria la entrevista.

-Debi poner más atención cuando me lo dijiste-

-Lucy- llamo a la chica con un tono de bebé triste. -Eres mala- el la acerco a ella dandole un beso que duro no mas de 4 segundos, mientras que la peliroja los veia con corazones en los ojos manos entrelazadas e interrumpiendo el momento. -Ay que lindos-

-Hola Erza, ¿como estas?-

-Bastante bien Natsu, me ahorrare el tiempo en preguntar como estas tu-

-Nunca cambias cierto-

Saliendo de la puerta de enfrente venian Levy, Juvia y Gray.

-Vamos, deja a Lucy descanzar almenos un dia de ti-

Natsu al escuchar lo que Gray dijo abrazo a la chica.  
>-Jaja, No es mi culpa que no tengas Novia- beso a lucy otra ves solo para presumir.<br>-Natsu traquilo, no ganas nada demostrando que si tienes, y Gray creo que deberias hacer lo que me habias dicho que tenias que hacer-

-Claro ya mismo lo hago- tomo a juvia de la mano y con su cabeza señalo hacia adelante, ella entendio y solo dejo que la llevara a donde el queria ir.

-Escucha esto, Escuchalo muy bien Juvia-

-Bien..-

-Se que no tengo derecho de hacer esto porque no he sabido nada de ti desde hace tiempo, y es por eso que quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido...-

-Disculpame un momento..- sonaba el celular de la peliazul, contesto y se podia oir claramente la voz de quien hablaba.

-*Juvia, hola soy Lyon quisiera poder verte hoy, crees que esta bien*-  
>-Porfavor ya te dije que dejaras de llamarme, ¿por que insistes tanto? ¿acaso tu paciencia no tiene limites?-<p>

Gray solo fruncia el seño, le enojaba que su hermanastro aun siguiera insistiendo en salir con Juvia, llevaba mas de 4 años esperando que ella le dijera que aceptaria ir a una cita con El, al parecer ese era su dia de suerte.

-*Porfavor Juvia, Linda, esta sera la ultima vez que te llamo sólo dime que aceptas salir conmigo y sere el chico más feliz de todo el planeta tierra...*-  
>-Nos vemos en el centro de magnolia, en la fuente a las 3 , No llegues tarde..-<br>Ella colgo el telefono, respiro hondo y se dispuso a terminar con lo que habia iniciado.

-Disculpa.. continua porfavor-

-Claro...- algo distraido pero siguio -te decía que queria recuperar el tiempo perdido, ¿podemos salir almenos un par de veces?- miraba hacia abajo pensando en la conversación que Ella y su hermanastro habian tenido, pensaba en que si Lyon ya se le habia adelantado y ahora era el novio de Juvia,

-(rayos ese idiota tan insistente habra tenido exito)- gray pensaba en esto y aquello, no noto que juvia le estaba hablado, ella movia sus manos pasando por su cara hasta que reacciono.

-disculpame me perdi en mis pensamiento-

-si, bueno te decia que esta bien podemos tratar de recuperar el tiempo, aunque no tengas derecho- al escuchar esto se levantaron las esperanzas del pelinegro.

-Gracias.. crees que hoy podamos vernos-

-Lo siento hoy no puedo tal ves otro dia después de clase, !Bienvenido a la Preparatoria Fairy!- diciendo esto le dijo adios y se alejo reuniendose con sus amigas mientras el seguia preocupado por la repentina llamada.

-¿Nos vamos ya?- pregunto la rubia, y todas las chicas asintieron. -Natsu nos vemos alrato-  
>-Claro lucy... cuidenla por mi-<p>

-¡Eso haremos!- Gritaron las tres chicas.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola! No se que mas decir DISFRUTEN el capitulo.**

"Echando un Vistazo" 3/? (1/2)

- Oye tu, "señor no mido mi tiempo" que estas esperando tenemos cosas que hacer-

- Ahora no, cancela todo tengo algo más importante que hacer- saco su teléfono viendo la hora. - dos de la tarde- susurro para el.

A Natsu ya se le habia acabado la paciencia asi que decidio encender el auto, y antes de irse le dijo a gray -Espero que almenos lo hagas bien, IDIOTA-. Y sin nada más que decir se fue.

Camino a la pastelería las chicas iban conversando sobre sus planes para vacaciones aunque estuvieran a mitad de clases.  
>- Estare estudiando para el examen de bienvenida-<p>

- Erza las vacaciones se disfrutan, no tienes porque presionarte - dijo la rubia.

- Entonces saldre a visitarlas, ¿puedo? -

- Claro - dijeron las tres chicas.

- Yo estare en casa de Gajeel la mitad de las vaciones- ella abrazaba a juvia.

- Tendre que preparar el cuarto de huéspedes-

- No es necesario, dormire en el cuarto de el-

- Claro que no Cuñadita, quien sabe que cosas podrian hacer en la noche-

Levy al haberse dado cuenta de lo que dijo se puso mas roja, antes de que ella pudiera contestar Juvia solo acelero la conversación.

-Yo estare en casa haciendo... nada, y tu Lucy ¿que haras? -

- Supongo que ire con natsu a la playa tiene mucho tiempo que no salgo con el- lucy decia triste con la cabeza abajo cubriendo su rostro con una mano conteniendo las ganas de llorar pues natsu estaba siempre estaba ocupado, entre los acuerdos de entrevistas, apariciones en televisión y radio entre otras cosas solo podia llamar a lucy una vez al dia, si tenia suerte.

- Podrias haber ido con natsu en vez de venir con nosotras-

- Claro que no Levy, ahora debe estar en camino a otro estupido acuerdo-

- Entonces deberias decirle que lo acompañaras-

- Porsupuesto que no Erza, mucho tiene con estar soportando al causante de todo esto-

- Quisiera decirte lo contrario Lucy, pero tienes razón esto fue un error, y este error fue mi culpa no tenia que insistir si el no queria- dijo juvia con tristeza.

- Pero que podemos hacer nosotras, ya esta hecho ahora solo tenemos que aceptarlo-.

Un auto se acercaba lentamente a la orilla de la calle, quedando justo a un lado de las chicas.

- Disculpe señorita usted es muy hermosa, quisiera tener una cita conmigo-.

- ¿Natsu? pense que estarias en...-

- Me tomare el dia libre, Lo siento chicas me robare a lucy todo el dia haci que no llamen-

- Que grosero Natsu ... Apagare mi celular no llamen porfavor- .

Las chicas no decian palabra alguna pues claramente les habian dicho que No Molestaran.  
>Lucy se subio al auto, beso a su novio en la mejilla y desaparecieron en alguna esquina mientras las chicas decidieron seguir caminando para llegar a la pastelería.<p>

- Natsu deberia estar en crocus, ¿¡Porque no esta a medio camino!?-

- ¿Porque Gray no estaba con el?-

- ¿Juvia donde esta tu hermano?-

- ¡Levy!- las dos chicas gritaron su nombre y ella confundida pregunto - ¿¡Que!? - La peliroja al ver que levy no entendio el juego se preparo para explicarle.

- Se supone que debias hacer una pregunta que tenga que ver con el momento, no preguntar por tu novio-

- Perdón solo que pensé que estaban diciendo preguntas al azar -.

- No importa, ya hemos llegado entremos para que quede libre de mi deuda-

- Ahora solo tengo que tomar un taxi e ir a donde Juvia quedó de verse con Lyon y echar un pequeño vistazo antes de apresurar las cosas-

Apenas iba a tomar el taxi cuando un grupo de siete chicas vieron al pelinegro reconociendolo al instante.

- ¡Chicas miren es Gray! -  
>- ¿¡Donde!? -<br>- ¡Ahi esta! -  
>- ¿En verdad es el? -<br>- Mary, lo reconoceria en donde sea -  
>- ¡Deberiamos pedirle un autógrafo! No lo crees Lana- La séptima chica ya no estaba con sus amigas, sin pensarlo fue y le pidio una foto, un autógrafo y lo abrazó.<p>

-Esa chica perdio la cordura- mirando a su lado no encontro a ninguna de sus amigas.  
>- Todas estan locas...-<p>

*Pensamiento de Gray*  
>Maldita fama no tengo tiempo para esto se me hace tarde para la cita.<p>

*Pensamiento chica #1 *  
>Bendita sea Mel por hacernos caminar a casa.<p>

* Pensamiento chica #3 *  
>Todas estan Locas.<p>

*Pensamiento chica #5 *  
>Y Mary que no queria caminar.<p>

*Pensamiento chica #7*

Este es el Destino

*Pensamiento de Gray*

¿¡Porque me pasa esto a mi!?

**No se me ocurrieron nombres para las chicas xD, denme sugerencias porque habran muchas mas entrometidas. Subire capitulos los Lunes, Miercoles y Viernes. Gracias a los que les gusta leer esto :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Holaaa ! Debo dar una mala notica, por ahora no tengo internet y estoy haciendo el esfuerzo por subir este capítulo y queria decir que si no actualizo el miercoles ni el viernes se los recompensare con un capitulo extra y alguna otra cosa. **

**Ahora a disfrutar del capitulo !**

* * *

><p>"Echando un Vistazo" 3? (2/2)  
>-Juvia.. JUVIA!- grito levy.<p>

- ¿Que me decias? - dijo la peliazul que claramente no seguia la conversación.

-En que rayos estas pensando, desde que llegamos solo estas respondiendo con un "si" o con un "aja" -

- Creo que debe estar pensando en el chico lindo de ojos grises de hace rato, ¿acaso te gusto? ¿Fue amor a primera vista? - hablo la peliroja con un tono de burla.

-Amor a primera vista no es, Yo ya lo conocia y.. no me gusta- encogió sus hombros y volteo hacia la ventana viendo a la nada. - solo que no crei volver a verlo-

-Y porque no nos haz contado eso, no confias en nosotras - dijo levy con tristeza.

- No quiero que se aburran con mi trágica historia de amor-

- Creo que deberias desahogarte, se nota que te duele hablar de ello pero si no quieres hablar no te obligaremos- agarro la mano de su amiga y le sonrio.

- Erza, tal vez tu no la quieras obligar pero yo si quiero saber que paso en su "trágica historia de amor" , asi que habla-

- Levy! Eres muy chismosa-

- Solo quiero informarme un poco más; eso no tiene nada de malo-

- Esta bien... por donde empiezo- como era costumbre encendio su celular para ver la hora y faltaban 15 minutos para las 3 de la tarde. - Lo siento chicas se los dire otro dia, tengo una cita con Lyon-

Levy al escuchar el nombre del chico casi escupe su café. - Desde cuando TU sales con alguien -

Y erza remató - Pense que moririas sola-

Juvia con una gotita en la cabeza respondio. - Solo es para quitarme un problema de encima-

-Bien... traenos un recuerdo- Las dos chicas le sonrieron a juvia mientras ella dejaba en la mesa la parte del dinero que tenia que pagar.

Juvia salio de la tienda y se dirigió al centro de Magnolia en donde habia quedado de verse con Lyon, no estaba muy lejos pero debia apresurarse para terminar con eso de una vez al menos eso pensaba ella.

- Deberia cerrar mi boca, ahora ellas no dejaran de molestarme hasta que les diga lo que quieren saber- suspiro pesadamente.

- Juvia... - repetia varias veces ese mismo nombre una y otra vez mientras corria hacia el lugar donde llevaria a cabo su pequeño papel de espía. -Solo debo ser cuidadoso, ella siempre ha sido distraida, Lyon es el que me preocupa pero de seguro estara más idiota que de costumbre asi que sera pan comido-

-¡Juviaa!- al ver a la chica corrio y la levanto dandole algunas vueltas como en una película de princesas.

-Hola Lyon..- sonrio forzada.

-Pense que no vendrias, digo... tal ves solo habias dicho que si para que dejara de molestarte y tal ves no ibas a venir... menos mal.-

Ella miro al chico de forma tierna y apenada porque justo eso pensaba hacer, pero no se atrevio a hacerlo cuando llego el momento. -No soy tan cruel como crees-

-Ya lo se mi Juvia- hizo una sonrisa radiante que dejaria ciega a cualquier fanática del chico.

De camino a la cafetería más famosa de Magnolia llamada "Sugar", que le habia recomendado cana ya que ella era un experta en cosas elegantes, estos adolescentes pensaban en cosas muy distintas del uno al otro.

*Pensamiento de Juvia*  
>-Al ver esa sonrisa me siento mucho peor que antes, no puedo creer que pense dejarlo plantado, deberia darme cachetadas por pensarlo-<p>

*Pensamiento de Lyon*  
>-Cada dia estoy mas enamorado de Juvia, aun no puedo creer que aceptara salir conmigo.. sabia que mi persistencia daria frutos algun dia, recordare esto por siempre, creo que deberia tomar muchas fotos de esto, quien sabe... tal vez algun dia nuestros hijos quieran ver fotos de como fueron nuestras citas.-<p>

*Pensamiento de Gray*  
>-Yo soy el que deberia estar ahi, Lyon provoca que la belleza de Juvia parezca poco; deberia golpearlo por hacer eso. -<p>

Fueron a la cafetería, caminaron por el puente más antiguo de Magnolia, que segun la leyenda ahi habian muerto unos amantes que estaban perdidamente enamorados, y que si caminabas por ahi con tu pareja estarian juntos hasta la muerte.

Pasaron al Cine a ver una reciente pelicula de terror, el plan de Lyon era simple, si a Juvia le daba miedo esa película tal ves el podria abrazarla para que no tuviera miedo pero, al salir de la sala el mas aterrado fue el, por otro lado el chico espía solo pudo observar toda la escenita que habia hecho, no podia hacer mas que morder su playera hasta casi romperla de la ira que estaba conteniendo.

Por último Lyon compro un par de bebidas en una maquina de por ahi cerca y para su buena suerte al meter un billete del costo de un refresco, salio uno extra... tal ves apenas estaba empezando su suerte.

Ellos se encontraban afuera del edificio donde se encontraba el departamento de Juvia; al parecer seria el termino del grandioso dia que Lyon tanto habia planeado desque que la conocio.

-Gracias por todo Lyon, fue un grandioso día-

-¿De verdad te gusto?-

-Claro que si, fue genial... bueno tengo que entrar ya esta haciendo frio y deje mi sueter en quien sabe donde- ella se tapo la boca escondiendo una risita risueña.

- Eres un estúpido lyon, ni siquiera puedes hacer el intento de ser un caballero- dijo el pelinegro escondido detras de un poste.

-Gracias a ti por aceptar... ¿puedo llamarte alguna vez...?-

-Porsupuesto que si- antes de que juvia entrara al edificio le dio una pequeña palmadita en la espalda del albino y sin más que hacer entro.

- Dios...Gracias por todo esto.-


	7. Chapter 7

**Holaaa! perdon por actualizar algo tarde, normalmente actualizo a la 1:00am** **pero mi imaginacion no quizo cooperar y el cap quedo muy cortito perdon por eso ,. **

(Los personajes son de Mashima no mios)

* * *

><p>"Te amo en secreto" 4? (1/2)

La chica de cabellos azules caminaba por los pasillos dirigiendose a su salon, habia un chico que se estaba recargado en el marco de una puerta y al parecer tambien rodeado de muchas chicas, el pelinegro al ver a la chica que pasaba por ahi decidio hablarle.

- Buenos dias Juvia -

- Despues de lo que hiciste aun tienes las agallas de hablarme, que valiente...-

- ¿Yo que hice? -

- Porfavor Gray acaso creiste que no me di cuenta-

- No tengo ni idea de que hablas -

Ella lo miro enojada y solo lo ignoro, gray claramente estaba confundido, iba a seguirla pero unas manos lo detuvieron diciendole..

- Que se cree esa chica, no deberias ir tras ella no te merece-

- Aqui no podriamos ignorarte quedate con nosotras-

- Esa chica no tiene nada de bonita, con solo verla hace que quiera vomitar-

Gray al oir los comentarios fruncio el seño. -Deberian aprender a a cerrar su linda boca, nadie quiere escuchar a chicas mal educadas-

Ellas solo se miraron unas a otras, y el fue a donde se dirigia Juvia.

* * *

><p>- ¿Hola Porlyusica-sama como esta? -<p>

- Que estas haciendo aquí chiquilla no crees que deberias estar en clases-

- El maestro esta ausente y si me quedaba en mi salon iba a ser aburrido asi que decidi venir a hacerle compañia-

- Claro niña apila esos libros y acomodalos en donde corresponden por orden alfabetico-  
>La peliazul con la boca abierta y cejas levantadas respondio a la orden que la señora de avanzada edad le habia dado.<p>

- Dije que iba a hacerle compañia no a trabajar-

-Acaso no piensas ayudarle a una pobre anciana con artritis que probablemente si carga demaciados libros pueda fracturarse un brazo-

- Pero usted se ve demaciado joven no parece que sea debil-

La anciana con cara sonriente dijo -¡¿Loxar ...?! no creas que por hacerme un cumplido no necesitare tu ayuda-

La chica haciendo pucheros abrazo a la anciana y le dijo - Esta bien abuelita, ¿me invitas un jugo de uva? -

- Claro niña, pero te advierto que cuando estemos en la escuela no me digas "abuelita"-

- Esta bien - dijo la chica sonriendo.

* * *

><p>Abriendo la puerta del salon grito un chico pelinegro -Hola chicas -<p>

Todas las chicas que estaban dentro devolvieron el saludo sin dejar de observar al chico, que se dirigia hacia donde se encontraba la unica rubia del salón.

- Hola Gray ¿que haces aqui?-

- ¿No haz visto a Juvia?-

La rubia sin verlo respondio. -No desde la ultima clase, le hable a su celular y le dije que teniamos hora libre, y se fue a quien sabe donde-

- Gracias... Oye Lucy, ¿ella sigue enojada conmigo?- la chica mencionada alzo la mirada para verlo. -Dale tiempo, se que esta exagerando las cosas pero tiene algo de razón en ignorarte, tu le hiciste lo mismo-

El pelinegro bajo la cabeza escondio sus manos en los bolsillos y con tristeza dijo. -No fue mi culpa-

- Y eso que, tienes que esforzarte para ser perdonado por tu princesa- la rubia empezo a reir sin tener la intencion de parar, el chico salio del salón viendo a todos lados pensando que dirección tomar, solo queria encontrar un lugar para pensar las cosas y que mejor lugar que una biblioteca, silencio total sin nadie que moleste.

- Ay Juvia, que debo hacer para que me perdones-

* * *

><p>-Porlyusica-sama tomare un libro -<p>

- Asegurate de devolverlo-

La peliazul fue a la sección de medicina y tomo un libro titulado "Psicologia" se sento en la mesa que estaba escondida en el fondo del lugar y empezo a leer el primer capitulo "introduccion a la Psicologia".

Se abrio la puerta corrediza y entro un chico, pregunto a la anciana por la sección de medicida y camino.

Antes de tomar un libro vio a la peliazul que estaba sentada y muy concentrada que al parecer no se dio cuenta de la presencia de la persona que estaba parada justo a lado de ella.

- Hola Juvia -

Ella se asusto y rápidamente vio quien habia dicho su nombre.

- Hola, ¿y tu eres? -

- Rogue, soy de primer año amigo de gajeel-

- Ahh y como es que me conoces -

- Bueno es que el te menciona algunas veces te vi con el un par de veces, y además le pregunte algunas cosas sobre ti-

- No es por ofender pero eres un acosador-

El se puso nervioso y nego con la cabeza. -Bueno es que creo que me gustas- al pensar un poco mas lo que acababa de decir se tapo la boca y dio un giro de 180°. -Perdon por molestarte adios-.  
>El chico salio corriendo mientras que la Loxar y Gray se quedaron sorprendidos.<p>

[ Debo decir que el estaba al otro lado de los estantes, nunca sabran donde aparecera porque el es un ninja acosador]

**Perdon PERDON! de verdad quedo muy cortito q-q , el viernes estara largooo lo prometo.**

**Gracias por sus reviews.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Holaaa!**

**Se me paso el viernes y yo ni en cuenta Dx , perdon estuve ocupada todo el dia, tanto qur no tuve ni tiempo de ver FT u -u.**

**Debo decir que llore al escribir este capítulo soy muy sentimental q-q , algunas chicas somos asi.**

**Los personajes son de Mashima no mios.**

**Ahora si que empieze el llanto.**

* * *

><p>"Recuerdos" 4? (2/2)

-Que rayos fue eso- gray susurro en voz baja .

- Ni siquiera lo conosco y dice estar enamorado de mi, que molesto- dijo la peliazul no en tono de enojo sino que era una mezcla de dulzura y duda.

La chica se levanto de su silla, dejo el libro de donde lo habia tomado y empezo a caminar lentamente mientras pensaba en la declaración de aquel chico que ella ni sabia que existia, caminaba ignorando todo a su alrededor, pero una biblioteca tambien puede ser peligrosa si algo no esta donde debe estar.

La chica distraida, el chico observandola, otro chico moviendo un estante movible que se dirigia a la chica.

Todo fue demaciado rapido...  
>La chica fue golpeada con el estante mientras que cierto pelinegro fue a su rescate, y de manera milagrosa no callo al suelo quedando Juvia en los brazos de Gray, muy muy cerca uno del otro.<br>- Lo siento, perdón no te vi- decia asustado el chico que la habia golpeado accidentalmente.-¿Estas bien? -

- Claro no te preocupes- dijo esto mientras no dejaba de ver a gray.

- ¿Segura que estas bien?- le susurro.

- Ya dije que si-

-Entonces yo... em... creo que me voy - y prácticamente huyo aquel chico que causó el "accidente".

El pelinegro la ayudó a ponerse de pie y rompio el silencio.

- Juvia creo que estas más ligera... -

- ¿Me dijiste gorda?-

-¿Que? No no , solo dige que estabas más ligera-

- Idiota... Gracias por la ayuda - decia evitando la mirada del pelinegro.

- No hay de que , estoy aqui para ti-

La chica se ruborizo, lo abrazo y le dijo.

-No debiste irte, no debi dejarte ir..-

- Juvia..- el trato de apartarla de el para verla a los ojos pero ella se lo impedia abrazandolo más fuerte y el solo pudo aceptar el abrazo.

Decidio decir lo que tenia que decirle a esa chica hace tiempo antes de irse -Deberias saber que aun te amo- ella lo agarro fuerte y empezo a llorar al recordar las cosas que habian pasado.

* * *

><p>~<em><strong>Tres años atrás <strong>_~

Después de escuchar los miles de aplausos hacia el chico de nombre Gray Fullbuster, varias personas lo felicitaron por su gran actuación y no podia faltar su novia que segun Gray, a ella la amaba con todo su corazón.

Juvia corrio abrazando al pelinegro, después de su abrazo, ella agarró sus mejillas acercando el rostro de ella al de el. -Felicidades por tu actuación Romeo- Lo miró de forma tierna a lo que el chico la beso y respondio.

- Gracias Julieta-

- Pero no me dieron ese personaje- decia de forma triste.

-Y eso que, eres mi Julieta- la chica sonrió. Un señor de mediana edad que iba de traje y corbata se acercó a esos dos jovenes enamorados interrumpiendo el momento.

-Señor Fullbuster su actuación fue espectacular, podria hablar con usted-

-Claro que se le ofrece-

- Vera, me agrada su manera de actuación es bastante- hizo una pausa y continuó - Interesante... me gustaria poder moldear de buena manera todo ese talento que lleva con usted-

- Disculpe pero no entiendo lo que me quiere decir-

- No es dificil de comprender, Soy un caza talentos y usted llamo mi atención, no sabe lo mucho que he viajado para encontrar a alguien como usted, asi que ahora le ofrezco fama y fortuna-

Juvia al escuchar lo que el señor habia dicho lo jalo de una de sus mangas y le susurro.  
>- Este tipo es algo extraño pero creo que dice la verdad-<p>

- Perdóneme pero no acepto lo que me ofrece-

- ¿Porque no?-

- Tengo todo lo que me hace felíz no necesito fama y fortuna- dijo de forma seria.

El señor suspiro pesadamente. -Si cambias de parecer aqui esta mi tarjeta- al chico le entrego una tarjeta de presentación y sin más que decir solo se despidio.

- Gray, ¿porque hiciste eso?-

- ¿Que hice?- la loxar lo miro fijamente como tratando de decir lo que habia hecho pero el solo miraba a otro lado.

- ¿Porque rechazaste su oferta?-

- Soy feliz asi como estoy, no necesito algo más-

- Pero Gray, esta ciudad es pobre no tenemos mucho que disfrutar, no podemos darnos lujos o divertirnos y los que pueden salir de aqui lo hacen, tenemos suerte de que vengan personas como esas que ofrecen oportunidades tan grandes-

- Soy feliz a tu lado no voy a dejarte-

- Te amo, y por eso debo ayudarte a que tengas una mejor vida, no digo que me dejes solo quiero que no permanescas siempre en el mismo lugar-

- Lo pensare- le dijo sonriendo a la chica.

Eran las cuatro de la mañana y el telefono no paraba de sonar, la peliazul estaba dormida pero el molesto sonido la desperto y aun acostada en su cama contesto la llamada. - ¿Hola?- su voz se oia algo adormilada.

~_Perdona por despertarte Juvia~_

- No no esta bien, que sucede-

~_Pense en lo que me dijiste y ya decidi que hacer~_

- Alrato me diciste ahora es muy temprano-

~_Bueno tal ves no pueda verte alrato_~

-De que estas hablando-

~_Hable al teléfono que me dio aquel señor y le dije que aceptaba su oferta~_

Ella se levanto de golpe - Encerio me alegra escuchar eso-

~_Pero al parecer necesitaba con urgencia un actor_, _me dijo que venia por mi en media hora y ademas me iria hoy mismo del pais~ _

La chica al escuchar esto quedo sin palabras, el pelinegro hablaba y hablaba pero ella no respondia.

~_Ire a verte ahora mismo, no te duermas porfavor~._ el chico diciendo esto colgo el telefono.

La peliazul que estaba sentada en su cama, se acosto acurrucandose en sus sabanas y salían unas cuantas lagrimas, y cerro los ojos.

En la ventana de la habitación se escucharon golpesitos que provenian de afuera (aclaro que su casa solo tiene un piso) y ella al escucharlos abrio la ventana y un pelinegro entro.

- Hola hermosa-

- ¿No ya te ibas?- decia con la cabeza baja ocultando sus ojos con su cabello celeste.

- Te dije que venia a verte, no me quiero ir sin saber que estaras bien- paso su mano por la mejilla de la chica y sintio agua en ella.

Con mucho cuidado quito el cabello que cubria su rostro y la luz proveniente de afuera hizo brillar las gotas de agua que salian de sus ojos.

- ¿Porque lloras? -

- ¿Por que crees? Te iras y... no te volvere a ver-  
>decia en pequeños sollozos.<p>

-Oye si me volveras a ver eso te lo aseguro, volvere aqui a verte solo a ti, y de paso a saludar a gajeel-

-Yo te aseguro que no volveras- se cubrio su cara de porcelana con sus manos y el pelinegro la abrazó.

-Te prometo, No... te juro que volvere por ti, te sacare de este lugar y te llevare a vivir conmigo, si a tu hermano no le molesta-

-No te olvides de cumplir lo que dijiste-

-Claro que no, ahora debo irme- Salio por la misma ventana que habia entrado y le sonrio.

- Te amo Gray- Y el chico se fue sin decir nada.

La chica con voz bajita dijo..  
>- Se que talves cambies, solo espero que no te olvides de quien eres y no te olvides de quien Te ama con todo su corazón- Asi pasaron las horas... los dias... las semanas... ni una llamada de ese chico.<p>

_**Paso un año...**_

- ¿Juvia como esta Gray?-  
>-Esta muy bien gracias por preguntar Laki-<p>

- Juvia, ¿el aun no llama?- le susurro una rubia (Lucy).  
>Ella bajo la cabeza. -No aun no llama y no creo que llame-<p>

_**Pasaron dos años más ...**_

- Felicidades Chicos- se escuchaba una voz al micrófono. -Hoy han salido de esta institución, espero y tengan éxito y felicidad en lo que hagan de ahora en adelante, sigan estudiando y Mucha Suerte- Todos aplaudian, todos eran felices excepto una chica que solo miraba hacia la salida del lugar.

- Tampoco vendras a verme - no era pregunta era una afirmación.

- Oye Juvia - Gritaba el hermano de la chica. -Tengo una sorpresa para ti y además debo presentarte a alguien-

La peliazul caminaba en dirección en la que estaba Lucy, su hermano Gajeel y una chica bajita de cabello azul que a la vista parecia adorable.

- Juvia ella es Levy, mi Novia- la chica que fue presentada se encogió de hombros y jugaba con sus dedos. -Hola cuñadita, esperaba conocerte-

Juvia sonreia por primera vez desde que Gray se fue.

-Hola Levy un placer conocerte espero que cuides a mi hermano... Gajeel.- llamo al chico y este volteo. -desde cuando es tu novia-

- Desde hace tres mes, pero no te lo queria decir hasta que llegara este dia, y además como ya habia dicho antes te tengo una sorpresa-

- ¿Y cual es? -

- He trabajado por los ultimos 2 años y tengo el dinero suficiente para mudarnos a otra cuidad, Levy, Lucy, Tu y Yo nos iremos de aqui-

Juvia sonrio y unas lagrimas amenazaban con salir y dijo..  
>- Gracias Gajeel, hermanito te quiero mucho-<p>

Las tres chicas y el chico se abrazaron.

- Vallan a empacar sus cosas nos vamos de aqui en tres horas-

- ¡Sii! - Gritaron las chicas.

**Quisiera saber si estan interesados en saber como se conocieron Natsu y Lucy, para alargar mas este fic, o si ya quieren que lo termine tambien diganme porque planeo empezar otro, pero primero ire acabando el fic que empieze si no me olvidare de actualizar los demás.**

**Gracias por sus reviews! *-* **


	9. Chapter 9

**Holaa! Se que quieren matarme por no subir el capítulo, pero no se desesperen si actualizare el fic, no los dejare con las dudas mas dudosas que tengan en su mente, no soy tan cruel como creen.**

**Los personajes son de Mashima no mios.**

* * *

><p>"Promesas sin cumplir" 5? (1/2)

Ellos seguian abrazados, hasta que ella se separo de el, y se dirigio a la salida de la biblioteca juvia hizo una señal para que el la siguiera y gray entendio.

- Dime gray ¿porque te olvidaste de mi? -

- No me olvide de ti, jamas lo hice; no te creas lo que dicen -

- Quiero saber porque no llamaste ni una sola vez -

- Te lo contare todo, solo espera a que acaben las clases ¿esta bien? -

- Claro, te espero en la azotea-

El y Ella salieron al pasillo, se miraron por unos segundos y se fueron por caminos opuestos.

Las clases continuaron normalmente nada fuera de lo común, ya a la penúltima hora Gajeel pidio a Juvia hablar con ella, asi que antes de que empezara la clase ellos ya se encontraban hablando.

- Juvia el sábado visitaremos al Viejo, no hagas tus berrinches como la última vez, ya me canse de que seas tan inmadura-

- Yo no hago berrinches- dijo con los brazos cruzados. -y No me gusta visitar a papá, siempre nos reclama el porque lo dejamos allá, si el se pusiera a trabajar ya hubiera salido de ese lugar-

- No me importa si te gusta o no te gusta ir , solo seran dos días-

- Y esta vez ¿que quiere? -

- Espero que no sea dinero -

-¿Piensas decirle a Papá que te casaras? Gajeel le tapo la boca a la chica y la arrastró hasta la puerta del salon y le dijo en voz baja.

- Claro que no tonta, algun dia ire a visitarlo y le presentare a mi esposa, y no vuelvas a decir eso en voz alta, aun no se lo he pedido-

Juvia empezó a reir mientras que su sonrojado hermano miraba a otro lado, y ella al ver su reacción se puso seria y dijo.

- Aah es encerio... casi le digo a Levy que espero que mis sobrinos sean lindos-

El la abrazo de espaldas mientras despeinaba a la peliazul, ella trababa de soltarse y no vieron cuando el maestro habia llegado al salón.

- ¡Redfox!... ¡Loxar! -

- Si Makarov.. ya voy- hablo la chica.

Gajeel la golpeo con el codo y ella hizo un gesto de burla.

- Mas respeto niña-

- Lo siento profesor - dijo ella haciendo una reverencia.

Faltaba un minuto para la campana de salida, la loxar no prestaba atención a lo que el profesor estaba diciendo, solo miraba el reloj que estaba en la pared frente de ella y empezó su desesperación...

-diez, nueve, ocho, siete- decia en un susurro y una rubia que estaba a lado de ella escuchaba perfectamente la cuenta regresiva.

-Debe ser importante para que estes contardo los segundos- dijo sonriendo.

-cuatro, tres, dos, uno...- agarro su bolso y grito -Buena Tarde Maestro- y salio corriendo del salón.  
>En el tercer piso ya se encontraba el chico, pero no estaba solo habia una chica con el, la peliazul se escondio atras de un muro para ver lo que estaba pasando ahi.<p>

- Me gustas- dijo una voz algo timida.

- No puedo corresponderte, no siento lo mismo que tu -

- Pero eso puede cambiar, yo hare que puedas sentir lo que yo siento por ti-

- No, no puedes me gusta alguien más... es esa chica que esta escondida por allá - señalo hacia donde se encontraba la peliazul.

- Es enserio, Juvia no parece de tu tipo -

- Tu no me conoces.- el chico alzo ambas manos a la altura de sus hombros. -esa chica es de las que me gustan - señalo a pelizaul, otra vez.

La chica que se encontraba con el pelinegro le lanzo una mirada asesina a Juvia mientras que ella la miro sintiendose ganadora, y se fue.

- ¿Que hacias ahi escondida? -

- Solo observaba la escena-

- Que tal si te sientas, tardare un poco en contarte todo- La chica asintio e hizo lo que el pelinegro le dijo.

- Bien... por donde empiezo-

* * *

><p><strong>Hace tres años...<strong>

-Te prometo, No... te juro que volvere por ti, te sacare de este lugar y te llevare a vivir conmigo, si a tu hermano no le molesta-

-No te olvides de cumplir lo que dijiste-

-Claro que no, ahora debo irme- Salio por la misma ventana que habia entrado y le sonrio.

- Te amo Gray-

- Te amo Juvia- dijo cuando salio de la ventana de la chica.

**Cinco horas después...**

- Gray Fullbuster Bienvenido a tu humilde hogar- dijo con los brazos extendidos afuera de la puerta de una gran mansión. -Soy Daphne, y el idiota que te trajo aqui es Zak uno de mis socios-

- Gracias señora- respondio sin ver a la chica frente a el.

- Señorita porfavor- dijo con una inmensa sonrisa. -te presentare a otro de mis socios creo que se llevaran bien ya que son de la misma edad, ¡Natsuuu! ven ¡Aca!- grito.

Un chico pelirosa vestido con solo unos boxers negros bajaba de las escaleras y algo adormilado respondio.

- ¿Que quieres Daph ?-

- Porque bajas asi pervertido, ponte algo no debes estar asi enfrente de una señorita-

- Donde esta la señorita que no la veo- su voz se escucho burlona.

- Idiota.- la chica le lanzo una bolsa a la cara y el pelirosa rápidamente la abrio.

- ¿Para que es esto?-

- Es para que tu y este chico vallan al set de Conack, es urgente asi que apresurate-

El pelinegro seguia recorriendo la mansión con la vista viendo cada detalle del "humilde hogar".

- Oye tu emo, toma- el pelirosa le lanzo una camiseta negra y unos jeans azules.

- No me digas emo, pervertido-

- Estoy en casa, asi que puedo andar como yo quiera.- mientras que el chico decia eso el pelinegro ya se estaba cambiando ahi mismo. - y al parecer tu ya te adaptaste-

- Yo me voy de aqui no quiero estar rodeada de pervertidos- la chica estaba por irse cuando recordo que habia olvidado decirle algo a gray.

- Oye chico.. ¿tienes celular?-

- Aah si, aquí esta- le mostro el telefono que era muy pequeño y algo viejo.

La chica se lo arrebato y lo lanzo hacia la pared, y este se rompio quedando todas las partes dispersas en el suelo, habia salido volando cierta tarjetita que contenia todos los números de gran importancia.

- Oye que te sucede porque hiciste eso- hablo el pelinegro con voz enojada.

- No te servira para nada esa cosa, toma te compre este, es más nuevo y mas te vale que aprendas a usarlo-

- Al menos ¿puedes darme la SIM?- (la tarjetita ya saben :D ).

Antes de que terminara de hablar la chica habia pisado la tarjeta, dejando al pelinegro con boca abierta.

- Ya no necesitaras a ninguno de esos contactos tuyos, ya veras que en poco tiempo tendras mas amigos- diciendo esto la chica salio por la puerta dirigiendose a una limusina negra.

- Esa vieja- susurro en voz baja.

El pelirosa le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda antes de vestirse y le dijo -¡Bienvenido a Hollywood! -

* * *

><p><strong>Volviendo al presente...<strong>

- Y eso paso... por eso no pude llamarte-

- ¿Acaso no recordabas mi número? -

- No... sabes que soy algo olvidadizo-

- Eres un estúpido eso es lo que eres-

-Perdóname, hare lo que sea para que me perdones sere tu esclavo si es necesario-

-Tendras que ser más que eso, te estuve odiando por más de tres años-

-Se que no resolvera nada pero quiero tener una cita contigo.- juvia lo miraba sin expresión alguna. -Porfavor te llevare a donde quieras-

-Estas seguro que quieres intentar otra vez-

-Totalmente seguro, hare lo que sea-

-Bien, cualquier dia esta bien excepto este fin de semana-

- Mañana después de clases, ¿te parece? - el pelinegro miraba a la chica esperando pacientemente su respuesta.

- Esta bien acepto, Me servira para desestresarme del examen-

* * *

><p><strong>Debo aclarar algo Juvia y Gajeel son hermanos de diferente padre osea son hermanastros.<strong>

**lala. tempestad: Gracias por tus reviews, perdona si te dejo con muchas dudas xD me gusta el misterio :v.**

**Lyma Bastya: Si me matas no sabras que pasara al siguiente capítulo, No me mates :c porfavor, y no se tal ves no haya lemon, tal ves haya un poco de lime todo depende de mi imaginación.**

**CMR: Gracias por darme suerte y tambien me alegra que te guste mi historia, tratare de subir puntual los capítulos.**

**Gracias por sus reviews *-* **

**Ya casi acaba la historia, disfruten los últimos capítulos que faltan :D**

**Adiooss! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Holaa! **

**Bueno como ya saben fue Navidad y he estado un tanto ocupada unos dias antes del grandioso dia familiar y bueno pasaron muchas cosas, pero aqui esta la actualización quien sabe cuantos dias después perdonen si los hice esperar q- q.**

**Los personajes no son mios son de Mashima.**

* * *

><p>"Conquistandote con la mirada" 5? (2/2)

.

.

.

Narra Juvia ~

No hay nada mejor que tener algo que hacer después de clases, para un adolescente ya es bastante aburrido ir a la escuela y después ir directo a casa, pobres chicos con esa misma rutina todos los dias, para mi eso ya fue historia.  
>*Suspire pesadamente* al menos por hoy es diferente a todos los demas días.<p>

.

.

.

Normal ~

- Juvia - grito el hermano de la peliazul.

-Es hora de irnos a casa-

- Hoy no gajeel... tengo una cita-

- ¿Aceptaste salir con ese chiquillo ojos de conejo?- La chica lo miraba con confusión, y gajeel solo reia para el.

- ¿Ese quien es?-

- Ya sabes ese chico de primer año que se te declaro.. me dijo que te invitaria a salir-

- No saldre con él, y tu como sabes que se me declaró -

- Lo escuche por ahi, ya sabes las noticias vuelan y entonces ¿quien es tu cita?-

- Que te parece si te enteras de lo que se dice por ahi- hizo una pausa y continuo diciendo -ya sabes las noticias vuelan - dijo esto ultimo imitando al chico.

- Dejame pensar-. el se cruzó de brazos cerrando los ojos concentrandose y con una de sus manos toco su barbilla. - ¿Con Fullbuster? - lo dijo de forma seca.

-Acertaste hermanito, ahora vete-

El chico dio la vuelta, pero antes de irse le dijo a su hermana. - Solo no hagan cosas indebidas-

- Lo mismo te digo a ti- con una de sus manos le mando un beso a gajeel mientras que el chico se iba en silencio.

* * *

><p>- ¡Juvia !- un pelinegro habia gritado su nombre.<p>

- Se te hizo algo tarde -

- Perdoname si te hice esperar demaciado, Laxus me detuvo para charlar un rato-

- ¿Laxus? , ¿hablandote a ti? no parecer su tipo de amigo-

- No era por eso , solo me pidio que fuera su tutor dice que no le van muy bien los números asi que le ayudare después... ¿nos vamos?-

Juvia asintió, el empezó a caminar mientras ella lo seguia.

Llegaron a una plaza un tanto grande tiendas por doquier, comida por aca y diversión por allá en ese lugar se podia sentir la felicidad en el aire pero también se podia sentir el amor de las parejas que se encontraban sentadas en las banquitas de color rojo, los protagonistas de esta historia estaban ruborizados al ver aquellas escenas que empalagarian a cualquiera que viera o escuchara los lindos cumplidos que se hacian las parejitas.

- Este no fue un buen lugar para tener una cita..- decia la chica.

- No es tan malo... solo no veas a otro lado, que tal si te concentras solo en mi- él iba caminando a un lado de ella, tomo su mano y la sostuvo aunque al principio la peliazul se nego a aquel acto del chico después de unos segundos acepto tomar su mano.

Nuestros chicos entraron en una cafetería, los empleados les dieron la bienvenida y les dieron el menú para que hicieran su orden.

Gray como todo el caballero que es ayudó a juvia con su bolso para que pudiera sentarse en el pequeño sillon para después el sentarse quedando los dos frente a frente.

- Juvia ¿Te sigue gustando el chocolate? -

- Claro que si... es mi mayor debilidad-

- ¿Entonces que pediras? -

- No lo se dejame ver que opciones tengo-

Una señorita pelirosa de cabellos muy rebeldes con ojos verdes iba a tomar la orden cuando la chica se dio cuenta de la presencia de la peliazul a lo que hizo un pequeño saltito de alegria y en tono bajito decidio hablarle a la loxar.

- Señorita enseguida le traigo su malteada de chocolate que tanto le gusta, lo quiere con crema batida o con crema de afeitar- cuando termino de decir esto empezó a reir y la peliazul vio a la chica que estaba tomando su orden, sonrió y hablo.

- Algodón de Azúcar- se levanto de su silla y abrazo a la pelirosa.

- Juvia, tanto tiempo sin verte-

- No sabes cuanto te extrañe-

- Tu no sabes cuanto tiempo te extrañe-

- No me copies Meredy- Las dos chicas rieron por unos segundos y de forma rapida Juvia le presento a Gray, el la saludo y la pelirosa le susurro a su amiga.

- El es Lindo, no pense que llegaras a tener a un novio famoso- la peliazul se ruborizo y le dijo a su amiga. - ¿Como es que lo conoces?-

- Todo el mundo lo conoce, desde que entro aqui todos los clientes empezaron a hablar de él-

- No pense que llamara mucho la atención, perdoname- hablo el pelinegro.

- No no, esta bien no te preocupes tal ves tengamos más clientes por esto- su muñeca la movio de arriba hacia abajo en señal de que se relajaran. -ahora tengo que volver al trabajo diganme sus ordenes-

Primero hablo la chica pidiendo una malteada de chocolate y el chico un café descafeinado.  
>-En un segundo regreso chicos, no me extrañen- la pelirosa les guiño el ojo y se fue.<p>

-¿Ella quien es? se ve que es una chica muy amable-

-Si lo es... es mi amiga de la infancia-

-Desde cuando, yo no recuerdo haberla visto antes-

-No la recuerdas porque nunca la haz visto, yo vivia aqui antes de que mi mamá se casara con el padre de gajeel, ella y yo crecimos juntas yo la considero mi hermana-

- Nunca habias hablado de tu pasado, porque ahora si hablas de eso-

- No lo se, creo que me dio algo de nostalgia-

Ella sonreia de forma tierna, gray la miraba y pensaba que era la chica más linda de todo el universo, verla denuevo sonriendo asi era todo un tesoro, lo derretia con esa mirada, la veia con una cara de bobo que la peliazul habia notado , ella se levanto de donde estaba sentada y tomó asiento a lado del chico, le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla y el volteo a verla diciendole unas palabras a su oido.

- Eres tan hermosa... ¿podrias darme otro beso?- el tomó su barbilla y la acerco un poquito a el sin necesidad de fuerza.

- Aunque trato de ser dura contigo, simplemente no puedo serlo ¿como es que lo haces?- toco el cabello del pelinegro y lo beso en los labios, después de separarse juntaron sus frentes y los dos sonrieron. De repente un flash los saco de su mundo, parpadearon y vieron a un chico de no más de 25 años al parecer habia tomado una foto en el momento precisó.

- Oye que haces- dijo el pelinegro con voz gruesa.

- Solo tomé una foto, es para la revista "Escuchando rumores" les importa si les tomó una foto más-

- Gray yo no quiero... -

- Si no quieres no, no te obligare -

- Apresurate y toma la foto- dijo la peliazul haciendo puchero.

- Bien juntense un poco más y sonrian a la cámara- ellos hicieron lo que el les habia dicho, agradecio por las fotos y se retiró.

- Perdóname por eso, desde que llegue ya no me había pasado esto-

- Está bien no te preocupes- dijo ella con la misma mirada de hace un rato.

- Deberias acostumbrarte a esto, tal ves suceda más seguido-

La pelirosa habia llegado con sus órdenes.

-Bueno aqui tienen, una malteada de chocolate, un café descafeinado y tres pays- dijo la chica muy relajada.

-¿tres pays? - dijeron al mismo tiempo.

- Los mandan aquellas señoritas, son admiradoras tuyas Gray- el chico voltio a verlas, ellas lo saludaban y el les devolvio el saludo mientras que la peliazul se cubria la cara con las manos y se iban deslizando hasta quedar en la mesa.

- Tendre que acostumbrarme a todo esto- la chica golpeo la mesa con su frente haciendo ruiditos de queja y gray la miraba sonriendo.

-Que problema ¿no Juvia?- la pelirosa se encogio de hombros viendo a juvia de igual forma que Gray.

.

.

.

.

**Buenoo pues este es el FIN... **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naa mentiras no es el fin, aun no.**

**Dejenme reviews *-* **

**Feliz Navidad atrasada los quiero.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Holaa! Como siempre yo la impuntual q- q pero bueno aqui esta el capítulo creo que esta vez me pase me quedo muy largo xD.**

**.**

**Los personajes son de Mashima no mios.**

**.**

* * *

><p>"Fuera de casa" 6? (1/2)

.

**Viernes en la mañana...**

En los pasillos de la preparatoria se encontraba caminando una chica peliazul, iba pensando en la visita a su pueblo natal el cual quedaba muy lejos de donde actualmente vivia ella y su hermano.

Una voz varonil grito su nombre pero al parecer ella no habia escuchado, y esta ves el chico que le hablo se acercó a ella abrazandola por detrás y cubriendo sus ojos, haciendo que la chica saliera de sus pensamientos.

-¿Quien eres? - habia preguntado como si no supiera de quien se trataba.

Con voz seductora le susurro -¿Tu quien crees? - el chico beso la mejilla de la peliazul mientras destapaba sus ojos.

- Gray - la chica se giro y abrazo al pelinegro.

- Buenos días Juvia, Cada dia estas más linda-

Un poco ruborizada respondio -Gracias-

- ¿Quieres ir al cine conmigo este sábado? -

- No puedo, gajeel y yo iremos a visitar a papá-

- ah... asi que Iras a Tully-

- Para mi mala suerte .. si- suspiró. - odio ese lugar-

El pelinegro acarició la cabeza de la chica y esta se recargo en su pecho. -No es tan malo, ahi debe estar malika o lisanna, te llevabas muy bien con ellas, en la escuela siempre estaban con nosotros-

- Ellas solo estaban con nosotros para poder acercarce a ti.. yo las odiaba y las sigo odiando-

- Jamas me habías dicho eso-

- Eso que importa ahora-

- Te llevare a tu casa, te ayudare a empacar y...-

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, la peliazul levanto la mirada para verlo, con sus manos agarro la cara del chico y la acerco a la de ella.

- ¿Quieres que me valla?-

- No me dejaste terminar de hablar-

-continua ...- ella apreto los cachetes del pelinegro .

- Te llevare a tu casa, te ayudare a empacar y vamos a mi casa para que empaque y te acompañe a Tully -

La peliazul solto de su agarre a gray y pregunto. -¿porque quieres acompañarme? -

- Es una buena oportunidad para visitar a mis padres y a mi suegro-

La chica se ruborizo y denuevo lo agarro de los cachetes. -No digas esas cosas, ese asunto de novios aun no esta terminado-

- Eso significa que debo volver a enfrentar a tu padre y decirle que si puedo ser tu novio-

- Asi es, debes enfrentar al dragon para poder llegar a la princesa-

- Podrias soltarme, se me han entumido las mejillas-

La chica asintió. El pelinegro tomo la mano de la chica, le dio una vuelta y le plantó un tierno beso en los labios, y antes de irse dijo -Te veo después de clase-

.

**Viernes en la tarde...**

**.**

- Gray, ¿¡donde estás!?- grito la peliazul.

- ¡Arriba!-

- Tu casa es enorme, como es que no te pierdes-

- Llevo aqui casi un mes, ya me he acostumbrado- el pelinegro iba bajando rápidamente las escaleras mientras la chica le reclamaba que la habia dejado sola .

Gajeel les gritaba desde afuera de la casa que se apresuraran, ya casi se hacia de noche y tenian que cargar gasolina pues seria un viaje largo, muy muy largo, además de que Levy se habia enterado de su visita a Tully, y no queria desperdiciar la oportunidad de volver a ver a sus padres, igual que todos los chicos ahi presentes. Y si Lucy se hubiera enterado de seguro tambien iria pero se habia ido de vacaciones con Natsu a pesar de que aun no eran vacaciones.

Ya afuera de la mansión del chico rápidamente Gajeel asignó compañero de viaje y como era de esperarse los novios tenian que ir juntos.

Gray abrio la puerta del coche, extendió su brazo invitando a juvia a entrar. -Suba señorita-  
>- Muchas Gracias - dijo siguiendole el juego al pelinegro.<p>

Ya adentro del coche el chico hablo. -Duerme un poco ¿si?-

- Lo hare cuando tenga sueño-

- Esta bien, ponte el cinturón-

.

**Sábado en la tarde...**

.  
>- Despierta bella durmiente ya llegamos- La chica abria los ojos poco a poco para adaptarse a la luz del lugar, el sol era muy brillante ahi, no habia lugar alguno en el que hubiera sombra, excepto por las casas claro.<p>

- ¿Apenas llegamos?- preguntó con una voz algo adormilada.

-Llegamos como hace diez minutos ¡Tonta!- dijo el hermano de la chica.

- Hola Juvi, ¿dormiste bien?-

- Si Levy, gracias por preguntar... veo que estas bien así que ahorrare mis palabras -

- Claro ...-

No muy lejos se veia una sombra de un hombre robusto de más o menos 50 años que venia casi corriendo.

-Gajeel...- el hombre y el mencionado chocaron las manos.

- Juvia .. ¿como estas hija?-

- Estoy perfectamente bien papá al igual que tu-

- Sigues igual que siempre- el hombre río a todo lo alto y la chica hizo una sonrisa fingida.

-Gray- el hombre dijo secamente mientras le daba una mirada asesina al chico mencionado.

- Hola - respondio lo más calmadamente posible.

- Levy.. Hola hija- el padre de gajeel agarro la mano de la chica y la apreto de forma suave.

- Hola señor, un gusto volver a verlo- ella sonrió animada.

- ¿Sigues siendo novia de mi hijo?-

- Porsupuesto que si-

- Gracias por soportarlo todos los días- Levy volvio a sonreir.

- Vengan que aca hace mucha calor- el hombre comenzó a caminar y los demás lo siguieron.  
>Llegaron a una hacienda un tanto grande pero de solo un piso, abrió la gran puerta y les invitó a pasar.<p>

- Tenemos mucho de que hablar pero por ahora les indicare donde se encuentran sus habitaciones- hizo sonar una pequeña campana y de inmediato llego una chica de cabello negro y ojos amarillos.

- Alice, lleva a estos chicos a las habitaciones individuales -

- Disculpe señor, pero no hay suficientes habitaciones individuales, solo hay dos disponibles -

El hombre se aclaró la garganta y dijo -Entonces llevalos a esas porfavor-

- Como ordene- dijo la joven. Los chicos solo se quedaron viendo la escena ya que no tenían ni la más mínima idea de donde estaban o de lo que estaba sucediendo.

- Papá- llamó la peliazul.

- ¿Que sucede Juvia?-

- Tienes que explicarme todo esto-

- Claro amor, en la cena hablamos es en tres horas- El hombre se retiro y la chica de ojos amarillos llevo a los chicos a las habitaciones, ya llegando a ellas debian decidir quien dormiria con quien.

Rápidamente el pelinegro alzo su mano y dijo - Yo pido dormir con juvia- - Por mi esta bien- respondió Gajeel.

La pequeña peliazul comento. -Yo y juvia podriamos dormir juntas asi no habria problemas o malos entendidos-

- No Levy, ya esta decidido Vamos- Gajeel tomo la mano de la chica y entraron a la habitación.

La peliazul estaba con la mirada hacia el piso hasta que el chico le hablo. -Vamos - Ella asintió.

Pasaron tres hora y ya iban de caminó al comedor para la cena. Ya habian llegado y el lugar estaba vacío, solo había unas cuantas luces prendidas que ni siquiera alumbraban mucho que digamos, y de la nada apareció el padre de los chicos y detrás de él venian hombres y mujeres con pequeñas bandejas de comida, las dejaron en la mesa y se fueron sin siquiera hablar.

- Vengan sientense porfavor -

-Viejo dinos que es todo esto- hablo gajeel.

- Empezaré por decirles Bienvenidos a mi Negocio-

- ¿Negoció? - los cuatro chicos presentes dijeron al mismo tiempo. El hombre los invito a que comieran en lo que el contaba su historia.

- Veran, cuando ustedes se fueron yo decidi que dejaria de preocuparme por mi bienestar ya que solo me cuidaba porque ustedes estaban conmigo y si yo enfermaba o me pasaba algo grave ustedes estarian sin protección alguna, pero como decidieron irse yo estuve derrochando dinero en todos lados-

Gajeel golpeo la mesa y grito -¡Mal gastaste el dinero que te deje!- los demás se asustaron pero no hicieron nada y el hombre respondió.

- Deja que termine la historia-

- Sigue ... antes de que te golpee ahora mismo-

- Como decia yo estaba gastando el dinero en todos lados, y el último dinero que me quedaba lo volvi a gastar... en un boleto de loteria-

- Y se saco la loteria y he nos aqui- dijo gray.

- Por mala suerte ...No me la saque-

- ¿Entonces como..?- dijo algo anciosa la peliazul.

- Dejenlo terminar de una vez- hablo Levy un poco molesta.

- Gracias Levy- suspiró y continuo -No me saque la lotería asi que ya que no me quedaba nada sali a la calle a caminar, camine y camine hasta que llegue a esta hacienda-

- Osea que... olvidalo papá continua - la peliazul no dijo nada más y siguio comiendo.

- Llegue a la hacienda , todo sucio y con hambre pues ya no tenia donde vivir.. creo que he omitido la parte de que perdi la casa por culpa de las apuestas.. bueno como sea, el dueño de esta casa era muy viejo y jamás tuvo hijos ni familia cercana asi que me recibió con los brazos abiertos, no paso mucho tiempo pues el murió y para mi sorpresa me habia dejado todo esto, la hacienda, sus carros, su casa, su dinero; todo... me dejo todo, y en parte les debo agradecer que me hayan dejado aquí, solo llame para poder agradecerles en persona y decirles que cuando yo muera todo esto sera suyo-

Hubo un gran silencio por parte de todos hasta que Juvia decidio decirle algo a su padre.

- Valla Papá .. eres un tonto con suerte- la chica se levantó de su silla y fue a abrazar a su padre, gajeel hizo lo mismo.

-Gracias Viejo, y perdonados por dejarte aqui-

- No tienes que pedir perdón hijo, todo paso por algo, ahora puedo dejarles algo como herencia - - Papá, las cosas materiales se pueden remplazar pero una persona no-

-Lo se Juvia, pero se que he sido un mal padre al menos dejenme compensarlo-

Los tres se abrazaron mientras que Levy y Gray observaban la escena y los dejaron para que pudieran conversar un rato más, además tenian que visitar a sus padres.

.

.

**Buenoo! Ya casi es el Final , ya casi...**

**Gracias por sus reviews ! *- * siempre se los agradecere.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Holaaa! Quieren Lemon? Yo se que quieren Lemon *u* ...**

**Los personajes son de mashima no mios.**

* * *

><p>"Fuera de casa" 6? (2/2)

.

.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas, ya estaba oscureciendo... juvia y gajeel seguian hablando con su padre mientras gray y levy visitaron a sus padres, sus casas no quedaban muy lejos de ahi asi que no hubo ningun inconveniente.

Eran casi las 11 cuando el padre de la Loxar y Redfox se despidió para ir a dormir, pues en los últimos dias no habia podido conciliar el sueño debido a que sabia que sus hijos vendrian.

El Viejo se levanto de su silla, puso las manos en la mesa y dijo:  
>-Mañana iremos a visitar a una amiga mía... le prometi que le presentaría a mis hijos-<p>

- ¿Es otra de tus conquistas? - gajeel pregunto con los brazos cruzados y mirada fija hacia su padre.

- Claro que no, simplemente quiere conocerlos-

- Esta bien papá- dijo tranquila la peliazul.

- Buenas noches, que duerman bien-

- Igualmente- respondieron los dos.

Los dos chicos se dirigieron a su habitación tratado de creer lo que habia sucedido y encontrar una respuesta a las preguntas que se les venian a la mente, ¿Porque ese cambio tan repentino de su padre? ¿Sera cierto lo que dijo? ¿Era lo único que tenia que decirles?... ¿Darles las gracias? .  
>Enfrente de sus puertas la peliazul decidio entablar una conversación con su hermano, pero no sabia como iniciar.. solo estaban los dos ahi parados recargados en el marco de la puerta esperando ver quien hablaba primero.<p>

- Gajeel- llamó la chica.

El la miro.

- ¿Esta mal pensar que papá esta mintiendo? -

- Depende, ¿mentir sobre que?-

- La parte en que nos dijo que solo queria agradecernos-

- No lo se, el viejo ha cambiado pero no creo que surgiera ese cambio tan repentino en el.- Ella suspiró y vio hacia el techo. -Por ahora no hay más remedio que creerle-

- Asi es-

- ¡Chicos! - grito una pequeña chica peliazul. -Hemos regresado -

-Enana, en donde te has metido te estaba buacando-

- Visitamos a nuestros padres- Gajeel jalo a la chica y paso su mano por su mejilla. -Y no pudiste esperarme, queria saludar a mis suegros- ella se sonrojo.

Gajeel y Levy antes de entrar se despidieron y despues cerraron la puerta de un portazo a lo que Gray y Juvia sonrieron de forma traviesa.

- Vamos Juvia, no nos quedaremos atrás - agarro la mano de la peliazul y entraron rápidamente a la habitación, cerraron la puerta pero se quedaron parados frente a frente con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Tenemos que dormir? - preguntó tiernamente la chica.

- No si no quieres- le respondio el pelinegro en un susurro.

Cargo a la peliazul hasta llegar a la cama que estaba en el centro de la habitación, la recosto mientras el se quitaba la camisa.. ella estaba bastante sonrojada, a pesar de que ya lo habia visto varias veces sin camisa, pero esta vez era diferente , diferente a aquella vez que el se habia mojado con la lluvia y para no enfermar se la quito, también diferente a la vez en que el equipo habia ganado el partido de fútbol y para festejar se quitaron la playera, muy diferente a todas aquellas veces.

Gray se coloco encima de ella, tomando los brazos de la chica y extendiendolos hacia arriba para que ella no pudiera protegerse de lo que estaba por venir.  
>El pelinegro poco a poco levantó su blusa, llevo su cara hasta en vientre de la chica dando delicados besos en esa zona, ella estaba temblando por dentro pero sabia que no queria detenerlo, siempre habia querido hacer ese acto de amor con él pero al parecer en todo momento habia algo que se interponia pero esta vez no, no dejaria que eso sucediera.<p>

- G-Gray - dijo tartamudeando.

Se acerco a su oido y pregunto - ¿Que sucede?-

- ¿Enserio me amas?-

- ¿Que pregunta es esa? - sonrió seductor. -si yo no te amara no estaria aqui contigo...- beso los labios de ella y siguio. -si yo no te amara... no te hubiera buscado- la volvió a besar. -si yo no te amara no te pediría matrimonio...-

La peliazul se quedo estática con lo último que había dicho, queria hablar pero simplemente no podía pronunciar palabra alguna.

-Juvia Loxar... ¿Quisieras hacerme el honor de convertirte en mi esposa? -

Las lágrimas salian por si solas, no eran de enojo ni tristeza, eran de felicidad como creer que después de tanto tiempo separados él siguiera amandola. -Acepto..- Ella lo abrazo mientras seguia llorando, el pelinegro correspondio el abrazo, los dos se acostaron en la cama uno frente al otro tomandose de la mano.

- Perdoname Juvia.. pero hoy no puedo cumplirte lo que deseas, siendo sinceso estoy muy nervioso y no creo que pueda...-

- Lo se, yo siento lo mismo no debemos apresurarnos si no es el momento adecuado- Hubo un silencio, pero no incómodo solo era para poder ver y contemplar lo que en un futuro seria suyo.

-Te amo Juvia -

- Te amo Gray-

.

.

.

**Se que tal ves se pregunten... **

**y el Lemon ..DONDE ESTA MI LEMON?**

**Pues no hubo perdon u.u , además de que no estaba tan inspirada como otras veces pues si escribia Lemon se que no iba a quedar bien, Y creo que este capítulo no lo necesitaba. **

**Hasta la proxima actualización **

**Gracias por los reviews * -***


End file.
